Illuminated the Darkness
by Hanasaka Chizuru
Summary: Cinta dalam dua ras yang berbeda memang sangat menyakitkan, pihak antara keturunan darah murni dari dewa iblis juga kaum Sherap yang terkenal dengan makhluk yang paling bisa menyeimbangi kekuatan dewa iblis kini berencana bersatu untuk memperbanyak generasi mereka yang hampir punah. Namun, tidak semua bangsa iblis senang akan hal itu. SasuSaku, Takari, Mimato, ItaIno, GaaSaku


_"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"_

_"Aku tidak menyukai kaumku."_

_"Apa ada masalah lagi?"_

_"Mereka terus memaksakan kehendak—hal yang tidak kusuka."_

_"Kau rajanya, bukankan seharusnya kau yang mengatur segalanya?"_

_"Diatas raja masih ada yang berkuasa, lagipula... bukan berarti aku raja lantas aku bisa bertindak sesuka hati, kecuali..."_

_"Kecuali?"_

_"Kecuali sang emperor mati."_

_._

_._

**Crossover Naruto & Digimon**

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, Digimon selalu milik Akiyoshi Hongo_

_**Story : **__V3Yagami_

_**Genre : **__Romance, hurt/comfort, Drama, Fantasy, Angst_

_**Chara : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Yamanaka Ino, Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Hikari, Ishida Yamato, Tachikawa Mimi**_

_**Rated : **__M_

_**Notes : **__Tolong jangan meng-copy atau memindahkan cerita ini pada bentuk apapun (Blog, FP, FFN, LJ, DLL) tanpa se-izin aku._

.

.

Sosok menawan yang baru saja turun mengepakkan sayap hitamnya yang terlihat menyeramkan namun mengandung unsur keindahan tertentu, melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong gelap yang dihiasi oleh obor-obor kuno untuk membantu menerangi jalan, walau sesungguhnya hal itu tidak diperlukan karena mereka–kaum bangsa keturunan dewa iblis dapat melihat dalam kegelapan. Bangsa iblis yang melihat sosoknya jalan dengan wajah dingin dan penuh cipratan darah itu memundurkan langkah mereka agar menjaga jarak setidaknya lima meter dari aura membunuh yang terpancar dari sosok itu.

Saat sampai di depan pintu berukiran bahasa-bahasa kuno dengan patung kepala kambing jantan di depannya, sosok itu sedikit menyeka darah yang masih segar dan menetes dari pelipisnya, saat akan mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka sebelum tersentuh oleh tangannya yang besar. Ruangan yang sangat gelap tanpa penerang sedikitpun, namun keturunan bangsa iblis pasti bisa melihat siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Sosok yang sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh bangsa iblis maupun malaikat.

Sang emperor.

"Kali ini, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Suara berat dan terdengar tegas itu berbicara, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan bertekuk lutut karena sangat takut pada nada suara itu. Namun tidak bagi sosok laki-laki yang kini memandang acuh ke arah lain sambil membersihkan beberapa darah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya keturunan murni bangsa dewa iblis dari kaum bangsawan dan prajurit yang sangat kuat, akan lebih hebat lagi apabila kau perbaiki tingkah lakumu di luar sana, Sasuke."

"Haruskah?"

Mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan ketangguhannya dalam berperang melawan kaum-kaum iblis gagal yang memberontak ini membuat sang emperor kesal.

Ya, kesal. Emperor mungkin tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata, namun aura kekesalannya cukup terpancar sangat jelas, shingga bangsa iblis perempuan yang berjarak radius sepuluh kilometer pun bisa merasakan aura kekesalan emperor dan membuat mereka meringkuk menangis. Namun Sasuke—laki-laki yang keturunan dari bangsa dewa iblis prajurit bangsawan ini sangat acuh menanggapi kekesalan sang emperor.

"Apa yang kaubawa di tanganmu itu?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggerakkan ekor matanya kebelakang seolah dapat melihat apa yang dia genggam sendiri.

"Jawab!"

"Ck." Sasuke melempar sebuah benda kecil kepada sang emperor.

"Jantung siapa ini!"

"Milik kaum Fallimento, masalah? Kau tidak bisa marah karena aku hanya melaksanakan tugas, dan ini membantumu mengurangi kaum Fallimento itu."

"Apa kau langsung membunuhnya?"

"Ya."

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau LANGSUNG membunuhnya?"

"..."

"Sasuke, kita mempunyai cara sendiri untuk menghabisi mereka, bermain-main dengan mereka bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh kaum dewa iblis seperti kau!"

"Aku hanya mengulitinya sebentar, tidak bisakah aku melakukan kesenangan sebentar sebelum menyelesaikan tugasku?!"

"CUKUP!"

Bentakkan sang emperor membuat Sasuke memundurkan satu langkahnya, sang emperor bangkit dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kuputuskan, kau dibebas tugaskan dalam peperangan ini!"

"APA?! Kau tidak bisa—"

"Oh tentu aku sangat bisa melakukan ini padamua," potong sang emperor pada protes Sasuke, "kau bukanlah lagi sang prajurit, posisimu akan kuberikan pada Takeru."

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Aku sangat serius, dan satu lagi," sang emperor mengeluarkan bola hitam, "generasi kaum dewa iblis sudah berhenti pada generasimu, aku ingin kau berkembang biak sebanyak-banyaknya."

"KAU GILA?! Kau mencabut posisiku dan kau memintaku untuk menghasilkan keturunan sebanyak-banyaknya?!"

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menolak prajurit gagah sepertimu."

"Mereka tidak. Aku iya. Aku menolak," jawab Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya.

Saat Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sang emperor berucap, "Akan kujadikan kau raja, asal kau memenuhi keinginanku tadi."

Tubuh Sasuke terhenti.

"Aku akan mengangkatmu menduduki posisiku, namun bukan berarti kau bisa sesuka hati bertindak, akulah yang masih akan mengatur semuanya sampai aku mati. Perbanyak keturunanmu, maka aku akan memberikan posisi raja ini padamu."

.

.

"Kau serius Sasuke?"

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan dari ekspresiku?"

"Tidak sih, tapi aku menggantikan posisimu..."

"Awalnya aku tidak terima, tapi setelah kupikir... memang hanya kau yang pantas, Takeru. Kau adalah panglima yang sangat disegani oleh anak buahmu."

"Alasan, bilang saja kau dapat menerima aku menggantikan posisimu karena kau dapat tawaran menjadi Raja," sindir Takeru sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil, Sasuke. Kau menginginkan balas dendam pada kaum Fallimento yang telah membunuh seluruh keturunan keluargamu yang sangat terkenal dengan darah murni dewa iblis."

"Ya, kau tahu di sini aku hanya bisa dekat denganmu, yang lain membuatku muak, banyak yang menjilat dan bermuka dua," ujar Sasuke.

"Hahaha, tapi kau memang sedikit berlebihan, menguliti kaum Fallimento? Itu sangat sadis, Sasuke."

"Ada yang salah? kaum Fallimento adalah kaum iblis yang gagal yang ingin memberontak dan mengambil alih kepemimpinan kerajaan ini. Apalagi mereka bekerja sama dengan para elf, menjijikan."

"Yaah, itulah yang disebut dengan kebodohan, tapi jangan anggap remeh mereka, kaum elf itu juga lumayan kuat," ujar Takeru.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke berdiri sambil memakai perlengkapan baju resminya.

"Kau meu kemana?"

"Sang emperor memintaku untuk bertemu kaum Seraph," jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Whoaa! kaum yang terkenal dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa dan kekuatannya yang hebat itu? Kau sangat beruntung, teman!"

"Kau iri? Kau mau? Lalu apa kabar dengan Hikari yang juga dari kaum Seraph itu?"

Sekilas Takeru langsung memerah dan melempar bantal pada Sasuke, "Kau mengintipku!"

"Kau yang bodoh, bermesraan di jembatan penghubung dua dunia!"

"I-Itu karena habis perang! Kebetulan Hikari melewati jembatan itu bersama teman-temannya membawa daun obat, dan dia mengobatiku!"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke cuek, setelah selesai memakai pakaian resmi yang terdiri dari kain sutera berbentuk yukata berwarna hitam, Sasuke beranjak dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menatap sahabatnya itu, "pastikan kau tidak menghamilinya."

"Pergi sana!"

Saat Sasuke menutup pintu, Takeru—laki-laki dengan keturunan bangsa iblis yang memiliki rambut pirang serta mata biru yang indah ini tersenyum, "Semoga berhasil."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyelusuri lorong gelap yang kini tidak dihiasi oleh obor kuno, melainkan lilin besar yang ditempatkan di penghias tembok. Lorong ini adalah lorong menuju tempat ritual perkembang biakan para bangsa iblis. Namun karena Sasuke adalah keturunan bangsawan murni dewa iblis, maka ruangan yang disediakan untuknya pun adalah ruangan yang sangat spesial. Sebuah pintu berukiran lambang keluarganya terpampang jelas. Sasuke membuka kenop pintu dan mendorongnya.

Tidak ada orang di sana.

Hanya ada hiasan lilin kuno yang menerangi di setiap sudutnya, dan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sangat besar, juga pintu kamar mandi yang terletak hanya beberapa langkah dari posisi tempat tidur. Meja bundar yang terletak di depan tempat tidur terlihat untuk meletakkan makanan yang akan dibawa oleh para pelayan, hanya itu yang terdapat di ruangan yang cukup besar ini. tempat tidur itu tertutup tirai merah semerah darah, Sasuke tahu—sangat tahu, bahwa dibalik tirai tersebut ada sosok wanita kaum Seraph yang akan mengandung keturunannya.

Sasuke tidak peduli siapa wanita itu.

Tugasnya disini hanyalah, menanam benih pada rahim wanita itu, kemudian pergi, dan jangan sekali-sekali sang wanita berharap pada Sasuke akan merawat atau mengunjungi dirinya, karena hal itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Sasuke akan menemuinya apabila usia anak yang dikandung sudah mendekati waktu untuk melahirkan. Mengambil bayi yang lahir kemudian pergi lalu beberapa bulan Sasuke akan menaruh benih lagi. Begitu prosesnya sampai dia merasa cukup mempunyai keturunan yang akan mewarisi kekuatannya.

Apabila wanita itu tidak sanggup, itu bukan hal yang dapat dipermasalahkan. Karena wanita yang disediakan oleh Sasuke bukanlah satu atau dua, melainkan lima puluh wanita kaum Seraph yang akan mengandung anak dari Sasuke nanti.

Sasuke mendekati tirai dan membuka tirai mereah tersebut, kedua mata onyx-nya terbalalak hebat saat dia melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna pink yang terbaring di sana. Wanita itu mengeluarkan air mata, dengan mulut yangdiikat oleh kain, kedua tangan dan kakinya yang terikat dari setiap sisi ranjang, tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh satu helai material kain pun, memar di lengan, memar di pipi yang sepertinya habis terkena tamparan yang sangat keras. Dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung melepaskan semua ikatan pada wanita tersebut. Sasuke peduli bukan karena peduli dan punya rasa kasihan, apabila ini adalah orang lain, maka Sasuke pasti akan langsung bertindak dan melakukan acara ritual itu, namun karena ini adalah wanita yang sangat ia kenal, wanita yang sangat baik hati, wanita yang pernah menolongnya.

"Sakura?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke panik sembari melepaskan ikatan-ikatan tali yang mengikat tubuh wanita itu.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan kain yang menutup mulut wanita itu, Sakura menjawab, "Maafkan saya yang mulia, maaf atas kelancangan saya yang berani-beraninya menunjukkan air mata dihadapan anda."

Sasuke melepas satu lapis kain sutera yang ia pakai dan ditutupkannya tubuh Sakura, "Jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi penampung benih dari keturunan murni kaum dewa iblis, aku menjadi salah satu yang terpilih dari lima puluh kandidat yang lain, hal ini sangat membuatku merasa terhormat, yang mulia."

"Kau gila? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" ujar Sasuke, "kalau kau merasa terhormat, lalu kenapa ada banyak memar di lengan dan pipimu?"

"..."

"Itu karena kau menolaknya, 'kan? Lalu mereka memaksamu karena kau lah satu-satunya kandidat yang mempunyai keturunan darah murni kaum Seraph, karena kalau kita bersatu akan menghasilkan keturunan yang sangat hebat, katakan kalau aku salah," tebak Sasuke.

"..."

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dan mengangkat satu kakinya, "Dengar, aku tidak akan melakukan macam-macam padamu. Kau cukup tidur bersama denganku malam ini, mengerti?"

Dan Sakura pun mengangguk. Sasuke–masih dengan wajah dinginnya membalikkan badan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sakura makin menutup tubuhnya dan mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanya terbaring dengan saling membelakangi tubuh masing-masing. Tidak ada satu kata yang terucap, takdir ini terlalu tiba-tiba bagi mereka yang baru saja kenal, mereka kenal pun karena Sasuke terjebak dan terluka parah sehingga bertemu Sakura di danau yang sedang mandi. Dan Sakura mengobati Sasuke memakai beberapa helai rambutnya. Itulah—itulah rahasia terbesar Sakura yang Sasuke ketahui, dan orang lain tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Sakura tidak mencintai Sasuke, begitu pula Sasuke pada Sakura. Cinta belum menyelimuti hati mereka masing-masing, namun Sasuke pun seorang laki-laki, bohong apabila dikatakan Sasuke tidak bernafsu melihat tubuh indah sang keturunan kaum Seraph yang sangat indah itu. Sakura tidak tertidur, dia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang terbuka sambil berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Haruskan kesuciannya dia berikan pada laki-laki yang baru saja dia kenal? Haruskah dia menjadi penampung benih dari sang calon raja? Haruskah–

Pikiran Sakura terhenti, terhenti karena sesuatu menempal pada punggungnya. Sasuke... Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Kaum dewa iblis memang terkenal dengan ketidak bisaannya terhadap menahan nafsu berhubungan intim. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang kerasa menempel pada pinggulnya, Sakura menutup matanya kencang-kencang dan mencengkram kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura gemetar, namun hal itu membuat Sasuke makin ingin menyentuhnya. Sasuke merangkul tubuh Sakura dari belakang dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sakura pada kain yang ia berikan pada wanita itu.

Namun Sakura tidak menuruti, dia makin mengeraskan cengkramannya seolah hanya kain itulah penyelamat hidupnya saat ini. Sasuke menghela napas dan kembali berbaring memunggungi tubuh Sakura. Baru saja Sasuke mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa dirinya tidak akan melakukan macam-macam, tapi belum ada satu jam dia melanggar ucapannya sendiri. Dan kini mereka hanya terdiam dalam kesunyian malam.

.

.

"Takeru menempati posisi Sasuke?" tanya kaget sosok laki-laki bermabut pirang pada wanita yang kini melepaskan jubah perangnya.

"Ya, dan kudengar sang emperor menyediakan lima puluh kaum Seraph untuk mengandung keturunan Sasuke," jawab sang wanita berambut ikal coklat sambil melipat jubah yang baru saja dilepas dari tubuh sang kekasih.

"Apa kau yakin, Mimi?"

Mimi—wanita berambut ikal coklat itu mengangguk dengan tatapan sendu, "Apa kau pikir ini semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seprti itu?"

"Kau adalah kakaknya, Yamato. Kau tahu betul karakter Takeru," ucap Mimi dengan nada khawatir, "dia seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian."

"Apa kau cemas bahwa Takeru yang terlihat menerima keadaan padahal dalam hati dia memberontak?" tanya Yamato–si laki-laki pirang tersebut.

Mimi mengangguk lagi.

"Justru itulah gunanya kehadiran Hikari, 'kan?" ucap Yamato lembut.

Mimi sedikit tersenyum lega, dia lupa akan kehadiran perempuan kaum Seraph yang sangat polos, berambut pendek brunette dengan mata coklatnya yang besar, tubuhnya yang mungil. Pertemuan pertama Hikari dan Takeru adalah disaat Mimi yang buta arah itu tersesat masuk ke dunia kaum Seraph dan ditemukan oleh Hikari, saat itu Yamato dan Takeru yang tengah mencari Mimi bertemu Hikari. Di sanalah Takeru menaruh hati pada Hikari. Namun, perasaan yang mereka miliki itu adalah perasaan yang terlarang, hanya keturunan kaum dewa iblis yang murni yang berhak memiliki kaum Seraph.

Dan mulai dari sinilah, semua masalah tercipta.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : Lagi-lagi muncul ide fict baru hahaha, maaf ya, dari pada idenya ilang, mending aku publish XD tapi aku ngga akan lupa sama fict-fict yang lain kok. Kali ini genrenya fantasy XD udah lama ngga bikin dengan tema fantasy begini, kangen loh~**

**kali ini ceritanya crossover sama anime digimon, semoga kalian suka ya, tapi di digimon aku ngga akan nampilin Taichi, karena... Taichi hanya milikku *plak**

**XoXo**

**V3 Yagami**


End file.
